Lailah (Tales of Zestiria)
Lailah (true name Fethmus Mioma) is one of the main characters in Tales of Zestiria. Background Lailah is a Seraph who has lived for many centuries, so much so that she is not sure if she was born human or a seraph. At some point in her life, Lailah met fellow Seraphim Edna and Zaveid, becoming friends with them in the process. Prior to the events of the game, Lailah had joined the previous Shepherd on his journey of discovering the hidden factors of their world. A long while after their journey, the previous Shepherd discontinued his quest for living a happy life with his pregnant sister and ultimately saying a sad farewell earlier to Lailah around twenty years ago. Lailah slumbered inside of the Shepherd's sword, patiently awaiting the coming of the next Shepherd, Sorey. Stats Attack Potency: Large Star Level (Capable of harming Heldalf at his strongest, who can survive Edna's Shooting Starts arte. Heldalf also created an eclipsed sun and moon within his domain.) Speed: Faster than Light (Can keep up with Edna, who can escape the pull of her own black holes.) Durability: Large Star Level (Can survive attacks from Heldalf.) Hax: Invisibility, Soul Manipulation, Purification, Time Manipulation, Healing. Intelligence: Above Average (Has lived for over a thousand years, and as such, has great knowledge of the world she lives in.) Stamina: High (Can travel and fight for extended periods of time without much rest.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Invisibility:' Lailah is a Seraph, a natural spirit that's invisible to normal humans. Only those with sharp spiritual resonance can interact with her. She can infuse mana into items in order to make them invisible as well. *'Soul Manipulation:' Lailah is capable of harming Phantom Hellions, which are sentient corrupted souls without a physical body. *'Purification:' Lailah has the ability to purify corrupted or evil monsters, such as Hellions. She can also bestow this ability to any of her Sub-Lords. *'Movement Nullification:' As a Prime Lord, Lailah is capable of restraining any of her Sub-Lords, but she prefers not doing so. *'Forcefield Generation:' Lailah has been shown to generate forcefields in order to defend herself. *'Time Manipulation:' In one of her Mystic Artes, Lailah demonstrates the ability to halt the flow of time entirely. *'Fire Manipulation:' Lailah is a Fire Seraph, and as such, she can control fire and summon it at will. *'Lightning Manipulation:' Lailah can summon lightning with one of her artes. Techniques *'Flicker Flame:' As a sheet of paper falls on the enemy, a series of explosions happen upon it as the user sweeps their left hand to the right, a flame following it. *'Lingering Ember:' Lailah will either strike to a side or shoot a flaming paper at a short distance, depending on the direction of the left analog stick, both variations followed by a trail of small bursting flame spheres. *'Infernal Path:' Lailah throws a paper at the enemy with an upward strike, causing a small, two-hit burst of fire to strike them. *'Burning Wings:' Lailah throws several papers into the air and follows this by waving their arms above their head in a wide arc, left hand on their front, right hand on their back, with a ball of fire following each of their hands a short distance away from them. *'Phoenix Triad:' Lailah conjures three fire balls in front of them in a small arc, which then explode. *'Fire Cavort:' Lailah shoots an arrow-shaped firebolt at the enemy from their right hand and finishes by raising their left arm upward, a pillar of fire rising from beneath the enemy and launching it into the air. *'Twisting Dragon:' Lailah shoots a few quick fire arrows at the enemy. *'Blaze Waltz:' Lailah sweeps her body to the left, trailing a wall of flames that continues to burn for a bit. *'Phoenix Flight:' Lailah performs a counterclockwise spin and strikes diagonally downward with her right hand, sending an image of a burning phoenix at her enemy. *'Tinder Doll:' Lailah tosses a paper with her left hand at the enemy, which then bursts as small, red, and vertical rays carry the enemy upward with each burst, the final hits being a small explosion of fire. *'Mad Waltz:' Lailah spins counterclockwise, releasing several papers, and then spins to the right, this time releasing a series of bursting fire spheres in a straight line. *'Pyrogenic Ring:' Lailah conjures a medium-sized red circle around herself, and a ring of fire appears around her, pushing away nearby enemies and inflicting damage. *'Blitz Bomb:' Lailah conjures fiery wisps that concentrate around themselves. Then they burst into a large dome of flames, able to send enemies into the air. *'Flare Vortex:' Lailah conjures a fiery tornado that circles around themselves. In a large radius around the user, the ground is set aflame, and fireballs launch upward from the burning area. *'Photon Blaze:' Lailah conjures a sphere with a red aura surrounding it, which then explodes and bursts in fire. *'Burning Strike: '''Lailah fires a volley of three burning shots that create huge explosions on the ground. *'Photon Burst:' Lailah fires a small burst of flame. If it hits an enemy, it causes a massive conflagration. *'Lightning Blast:' Lailah shoots several thunderbolts in a small arc in front of her. *'Imbuement:' Upon activation, this arte generates a temporary aura that increases magical attack power for one ally. It also heals said ally. *'Refresh:' Lailah conjures a purple sphere around the ally that bursts into many purple orbs varying in size while three lights with purple tails circle around and touch the ally. It heals the target and cures them of any burns they may have. *'Concerto Infernus:' One of Lailah's Mystic Artes. Lailah begins the arte with her arms open wide, pieces of paper floating in front of her. Her hands then emit fire, and she spins, conjuring a flaming whirlpool beneath her, with wisps of fire circling her. She finishes the attack with a strong wave of her hand sending an arc of fire toward her enemy. *'Primal Embrace:' One of Lailah's Mystic Artes. Lailah conjures a flaming ring in front of her with ten sheets of paper on its edge. She then commands the fiery ring to attack the enemy, striking it with a chain of bursting fiery spheres. Afterward, Lailah performs a spin, conjuring another flaming ring around her, and finishes the arte with a flame pillar that damages the enemy in a chain of hits. *'Silent Apocalypse:' One of Lailah's Mystic Artes. Lailah conjures a green ring in front of her, sheets of paper placed on its edge. The ring then disperses, and the paper shoots off from it. Afterward, rings of paper attack the enemy in continuous chains, finally forming a sphere of green energy surrounding them. Lailah then turns her back to it, a sad expression on her face, the sphere exploding when she closes her eyes. Equipment *'Paper Tags:''' Lailah's main weapon. She uses an infinite amount of them to channel her attacks. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *When armatized with Sorey, created a massive column of fire. *Helped defeat Cardinal Forton, who caused a storm to surround the city of Pendrago. *In the Tales of the Rays crossover game, she can harm foes capable of surviving the Black Hole arte. Speed/Reactions *Kept up with Dullahan, whose movements were fast enough to generate a mach cone. *Can keep up with Zaveid, who can react to the Kaleidos Ray arte, which works like natural light. Durability/Endurance Skill/Intelligence *Helped defeat General Landon. *Helped defeat the corrupted version of Morgrim. *Received the power of the Empyrean Eumacia. *Helped defeat the dragon Tiamat. *Has worked alongside multiple Shepherds throughout her lifetime. Weaknesses *Seraphic artes take a bit of time to charge. Sources Talespedia (Backstory) Aselia (Artes descriptions) Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Spirits Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Tales Category:Bandai Namco Category:Large Star Level Category:Faster than Light Category:Invisibility Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Healing Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators